Broken
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Kagome has an accident and inuyasha has to care for her. What happens? I dont own inuyasha except for in my dreams...
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha let out a scream of rage as the demon threw kagome against the tree and he heard several loud cracking noises as kagome started screaming in pain. Miroku and the others made their way to her as inuyasha fought the demon. Sango knelt down beside kagome, looking at the damage. Her left arm and right leg were bent at awkward angles, obviously broken. She winced in sympathy as kagome forced herself to stop screaming in pain and just sat there whimpering, trying to not make the others worry about her. She didn't want inuyasha to be mad at her for getting hurt again. Miroku looked back as inuyasha killed the demon and ran over to them to check on kagome. He could see the worry and love in inuyashas eyes as he looked down at kagome. Miroku sighed. When would the baka tell her how he felt about her? He watched as inuyasha tenderly picked her up and headed towards kaedes village. Miroku stood and helped sango to her feet, shippo following behind them as they walked after inuyasha.

Kagome tried to remain still in inuyashas arms as he carried her gently to kaedes. The more she moved, the more it hurt. How could she hunt jewel shards like this? She looked up at him as he walked and imagined him carrying her like this in a different situation and sighed. Like that would ever happen. Inuyasha looked down at her at her sigh and studied her carefully. She was in a lot of pain, but this had been a longing sigh he had heard. Was it possible that..? No. She could never want him. He looked back up and saw the village approaching and made his way to kaedes hut.

Kaede tutted as she viewed kagomes leg and arm. "Ye sure went through a lot of pain this time kagome. They are definitely broken. Ye will have to heal for two months. Kagome yelped out in shock. "T-two months?! Bu-but we have to go hunt jewel shards!" Kaede looked down at her sternly. "Ye are not going anywhere. Ye will not be able to do anything by yeself for at least a month." Kagome looked at her in horror. "But...but sango is in no condition to help me and you are way too busy to help me...who should i ask?" Kaedes mouth twitched suspiciously at the corners. "Inuyasha." Kagome suddenly blushed and stuttered out, "b-but what about the more...private stuff i will need to do?!" Kaede got up and approached the door, saying casually over her shoulder, "im sure inuyasha will help ye with that too. Good luck!" She let out a quiet giggle at the look of horror on kagomes face. Kagome groaned and slumped against the wall. Inuyasha walked inside a moment later. "Hey. Whats up?" Kagome sighed, "kaede volunteered you to help me out..." Inuyasha blushed as well, nodding. "Of course. Im here for you kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was attempting to bathe quickly as inuyasha faced the other way. She kept her eyes on him to make sure he was not peeking. She attempted to wash her hair and gasped out in pain as her broken arm was strained from the movement. Inuyashas ears twitched back towards her as she sighed. "Inuyasha? Can...can you help me please?" She asked as she blushed in embarrassment. Inuyasha didn't say anything and got out of his clothes, walking into the water with her. Kagome blushed deeper as she saw his naked body. 'Dont look at his crotch! Don't look!' She mentally shouted at herself desperately. Then her eyes automatically looked down and she turned so red she was suprised her whole body wasn't red yet. Inuyasha noticed but said nothing, only slightly smirking as he grabbed her shampoo bottle and washed her hair for her. Kagome let her head fall back as he massaged in the shampoo. His touch felt so nice. He was being so careful with her. Inuyasha told her to rinse her hair and she dipped her hair under the water as he held her up. Kagome finished rinsing her hair and inuyasha grabbed her soap pouf for her, soaping up her back. Kagome hesitated for a moment before facing him so he could soap her front side. Inuyasha blushed and so did kagome as he ran the pouf over her arms and approached her chest. 'Don't stare!' He thought to himself as he soaped her chest. He failed as he felt her breasts through the pouf. He tried to control himself as he approached her hips with the pouf. He ran it over her crotch, trying to not get aroused. Kagomes unbroken leg automatically wrapped around his waist as he rubbed that area. She felt him get hard against her. "W...What the hell?!" Someone shouted out and kagome shrieked as she lost her balance trying to hide herself. Inuyasha caught her and covered her with his body. He turned to the intruder and growled in warning. "You had better leave now before i get out and kill you kouga." Kouga just continued to stare in shock at them, his eyes wide at what he thought he interrupted. "Wha...what..." he continued to stutter. Kagome clung to inuyasha, yelling at kouga. "Kouga can you please leave so i can get out?!" Kouga turned his attention to kagome. "Are you okay kagome? Did he force you into this?" Kagome yelled back, "no! It was Kaedes idea actually!" Kougas jaw dropped. "...that old hag told you to mate each other?!" Kagome shrieked in embarrassment. "No! My leg and arm are broken and he is taking care of me until I can do stuff myself!' Kouga continued to stand there. "But...You were wrapped around him like you wanted him..." Kagome finally used her good arm to throw the empty shampoo bottle at him and it smacked him in the face, causing him to come back to his senses. "Just go away kouga!" Kagome shrieked in frustration. Inuyasha smirked at her as kouga finally turned and fled. "Well...i guess bath time is over." He said as he carried her out of the water, grabbing her towel and drying her off gently. Kagome was still red in embarrassment and frustration. Inuyasha started to dry himself off as well and it wasn't until he started to chuckle in amusement that she realized she was staring at the still slightly aroused and hard area of his lower body. She let out a shriek and closed her eyes. Still chuckling, inuyasha pulled on his clothes and put his haori top on her carefully. He picked her up and started the walk back to kaedes. He looked down at her suddenly. "By the way kagome..." he said casually as he continued walking, "next time there won't be any interruptions..." Kagome blushed at the promise and lust in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she looked longingly at her bow and arrows. She just felt so useless not being able to do anything. Sango noticed her sigh and walked over to her. "Everything okay kagome?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Just feeling kind of useless." Sango shook her head. "You are not useless kagome. Even with your arm and leg broken, you are still helping me out, even when inuyasha and i tell you to take it easy. By the way, did something happen last night between you two?" Kagome blushed and lowered her eyes to the ground as she replied, "um..yes..sort of...we were wrapped around each other and um...kouga kind of interrupted us..." sango suddenly felt sympathy for inuyasha and kagome. "No wonder why he's been in a bad mood today." She muttered as she giggled at Kagomes blush. "Well it's about time you guys tell each other how you feel. Even me and miroku didn't take this long." Kagome smiled at her, rubbing sangos belly. "You got that right sango." It was sangos turn to blush as kagome giggled at her. Sango sighed, smiling down at kagome. "You're my best friend kagome. I love you like a sister. I just want to see you happy. And inuyasha definitely makes you happy. I can see it everytime you look at him. Just be careful. He is half demon after all and even though he loves you, his demon side is still within him." Kagome looked sango in the eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way sango. I love him. All of him."

Inuyasha blushed in the tree he was spying on them from. He never thought anyone could love him like kagome said she did. Even kikyo only liked his human side and wanted him to change for her. But kagome...she even loved his demon side she had said...and that she wouldn't have him any other way...she loved him even though he was a half-breed...


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha remained in the tree as sango walked back to her hut and kagome remained sitting on the ground. He heard her sigh once again as she looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She reached for her bow and arrows and attempted to string it with one arm. She managed to get the arrow on correctly but as she pulled it back with her good arm, her bad arm holding it gave out. She gasped out in pain as the arrow cut her arm as it shattered. Inuyasha lept down and caught her as her leg gave out. "You idiot. You know you need to take it easy." He said as he looked at her arm. "Um...how long have you been up there?" She asked hesitantly. Inuyasha was looking at her arm in concern and did not hear her. He sighed and grabbed a bandage from her backpack and wrapped her arm tenderly. "Now you have two hurt arms, ya idiot. If you don't take it easy you will be hurt for longer." Kagome just blushed and nodded. Inuyasha shook his head and kissed her on the lips, picking her up and walking to kaedes with her. Kagomes blush deepened at the casual way he kissed her. Inuyasha smirked as he saw her blush. He wondered how much teasing while taking care of her he could do until she couldn't take it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome woke up the next morning, her arm still sore from the bow incident. She sat up, looking around and felt inuyasha still behind her, his arms around her protectively as he slept. She blushed as she remembered what happened.

 **warning-citrus-like chapter**

Inuyasha had carried her back to the village, and taken her to the spare room in kaedes hut she was staying in while she healed. He made her sit down and eat dinner, making sure she ate it all. When she was done, he said it was time for her to go to sleep and picked her up. Kagome looked at him in suprise. "Where are we going inuyasha?" She asked as he carried her outside. "You sleep with me now." He said casually as he continued walking to the goshinboku. Kagome blushed furiously. He lept into the tree and pulled her up against him, her back against his chest. Kagome was not relaxing at all and inuyasha could tell. He sighed and bit down firmly on her neck, not enough to puncture it, but enough to apply pressure. Kagome looked at him in suprise and found herself unconsciously relaxing against him as he kept his fangs on her neck. She wasn't sure why this was relaxing to her, shouldn't she be more worried about his fangs? She finally sighed and started to drift off when she heard a soft growl that went through her neck, and a hand went under her shirt and bra, cupping her breast. She blushed deeper and tried to move his hand, but he just gripped it even more. Finally she couldn't keep her eyes open and stsrted to drift off. She felt inuyasha smirk against her neck as she drifted off to sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning to loud noises under the tree. She looked down and saw miroku doubled over in a hysterical laughing fit. She wondered why and then she looked down and gasped, blushing furiously and trying to wake up inuyasha. During the night she had somehow ended up facing inuyasha and he had latched onto her breast underneath her shirt. The hickey on her neck didn't help her situation. She shook inuyasha but he growled and pulled her breast deeper into his mouth. She finally looked at miroku and hissed out threats of dismemberment and disembowelment if he didn't shut up. She knew sango and the others would come check out what was going on if he didn't shut up. Finally out of sheer desperation, she maneuvered her shoe off and flung it at his general direction. It hit its mark as it whapped him in the face, hard enough to knock him onto the ground. Miroku groaned and rubbed his head as inuyasha finally got out of kagomes shirt and looked down at him. He smirked. "Thats what you get, pervert." He said as he lept down, holding kagome who was as red as his haori top. He carried kagome back to the hut for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Miroku had insisted on kagome and inuyasha coming over to his and sangos house for lunch. Kagome was sitting next to inuyasha, a blush still on her face from earlier. Inuyasha was glaring at miroku who had a very innocent look on his face that inuyasha knew only too well. Sango sat down next to kagome carefully. She let out an oomph as she relaxed against the wall. "So, what piece of the chicken do you guys want?" Miroku said calmly in return, "i believe that inuyasha would like the breast." Kagome turned beet red and sunk to the floor, her face in her hands as even her ears turned red. Inuyasha growled at miroku in warning, his face red as well. Sango looked back and forth in confusion for a moment before she finally got what was going on. She turned to miroku, glaring at him. She got up slowly, her moves threatening violence. Her hand twitched towards hirakotsu automatically. "So...they were finally...FINALLY...about to be together after i have been trying to get them together for so long...and...you INTERRUPTED THEM?!" Sango bellowed out as she approached the shrinking miroku who was trying to be as small as possible. "N...now sango...it wasn't like that..." he protested as flames surrounded her. "I was just going to wake them up to invite them to lunch i didn't know that-" "WHEN YOU SAW WHAT WAS GOING ON YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THEM ALONE INSTEAD OF LAUGHING ABOUT IT! HOW MANY YEARS MIROKU?! HOW MANY YEARS HAVE I TRIED TO GET THEM TOGETHER?! I SWEAR TO GOD IF I WAS NOT PREGNANT WITH OUR CHILD I WOULD STRANGLE YOU!" she continued to yell as inuyasha and kagome looked on in shock at her outburst. They turned to each other, still blushing. They scooched back from sango slowly as she bore down on her husband. Sango grabbed hirakotsu and with a yell of the usual, "PERVERT!" He was whapped aside the head and fell unconscious. Huffing angrily, sango turned to kagome and inuyasha and cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Please, eat." Without an argument, kagome and inuyasha each grabbed a piece of chicken and ate quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Sango sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. She loved her husband, but good grief there were moments like these she wished she could kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again just for fun. Hadn't she told him how much it would mean to her to get inuyasha and kagome together? Hadn't she specifically told him to LEAVE THEM ALONE? And of course kouga had to interrupt when they were practically about to be mates...damn him. Her eye twitched in anger at the memory. Kouga had received her wrath as well after kagome told her what happened...she vaguely wondered if kouga had managed to get up off the ground yet...inuyasha had been so caring to kagome with her injuries, taking good care of her. It was the perfect opportunity for them to be together, but just when it was about to happen, something would go wrong. Sangos eyes lit up. She had a plan. A deliciously deviously evil plan. Now it was time for the set up. She chuckled to herself as she thought of the best way to do this. Tonight was the night. And kami protect anyone who stood in her way...


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun got lower in the sky, sango reviewed her deliciously deviously evil plan one last time. The traps were all set. Kaede had supplied her with all she needed to complete it. She smiled to herself as she went to find kagome. She spotted her alone with kaede and smiled. She had to be sure to thank kaede later. She approached kagome and put a concerned look on her face. "Kagome!" She shouted out, trying to sound worried, "I need you to come with me! I think something's wrong with inuyasha! Come quickly! He's this way!" Kagome limped after sango, worried for inuyasha. Sango led kagome to an abandoned hut and motioned for her to walk inside first. Kagome stepped inside and looked around the hut until she heard a laugh at the door and a sound of a door being sealed. She limped quickly to the door, trying and failing to open it. "What the hell sango?!" She shouted out through the door. Sangos voice rang back through the door, "wait. Hold still!" She shouted out as she took out a weird looking herb and threw it through a small hole in the door, hitting kagome in the face with it. "Ugh! What was that?!" Kagome shrieked out angrily, "i smell like dog!" She heard sango chuckle again. "Oh you have no idea kagome." She said as she walked away.

Sango approached the goshinboku, smirking to herself before putting a panicked look on her face and approaching the tree. "Inuyasha!" She yelled out, trying to sound as panicked as possible, "kagomes been hurt! She needs help! Please come! She's been calling for you!" Inuyasha lept down and ran after sango, panicking at what could have happened to kagome. As he followed her an intoxicating scent surrounded his nose and it was coming from the hut ahead. He could hear kagome yelling for him and sango opened the door for him and he ran inside to kagome. He looked up as he heard the door close and something be put against it. He placed his hand against it for a moment before backing away. Sango had put a sealing sutra on the door. They couldn't leave until she took it off. He sighed, turning to kagome and his eyes widened as he realized the scent was coming from kagome. He bit his lip and tried to ignore it. As he stood there, unsure of what to do, another scent was coming from kagome. Damn it all. Why did tonight have to be the night she went into heat? Damn that sango. She sure was pushy now that she was pregnant. He was sure kaede had helped her too. He sighed to himself. It wasn't like he didn't want kagome, but he would rather have a clear head...her heat scent and the other scent combining was ruining his control. Kagome approached him, looking outside with him and sighing. "What the hell did she lock us in here for?" She asked him. Inuyasha coughed embarrassingly, "uhm...i think i know why..." Kagome looked at him and blushed as she saw his embarrassment. "Oh." Was all she could say. "And that herb she threw at me...wasn't that...a...damn..." she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Of course. Kaede. She gave sango a sashumi herb. They have a scent that gives out a mating call to dog demons..." Inuyasha bit his lip again and looked away from her. "And you're in heat." Kagomes eye twitched. "Damn it sango...she was well prepared...well played sango...well played..." Inuyashas eyes started to glaze over as the scent filled the hut. "Ka..kagome? Uhm...i dont know if i can resist much longer..." Kagome blushed and sighed. "Maybe we should just accept our fate. She wont let us out until we do..." she turned to inuyasha and with an embarassed blush, she took a step towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha backed away as kagome approached him. "Kagome...i don't want you to do this because you have to..." Kagome kept moving towards him, her eyes locked onto his. "That's not why I'm doing this inuyasha. I have wanted you for so long...and now sango has provided a way for us to finally be together...unless...you don't want me?" She asked as she was inch from his lips. Inuyasha suddenly grabbed the back of her head, pulling her to him in a passionate and desperate kiss. As he broke away panting, she whispered softly. "I guess i have my answer." And she pulled him into another kiss.

 **lemon warning!**

Inuyashas eyes were turning red the longer he breathed in the scents from kagome. His control of his demon side was slipping. His tongue automatically slipped into her mouth as they kissed. Kagome moaned against him and her tongue met and battled his for a moment. Inuyasha started to pant as his hand slid up her shirt once more to grasp her breast. She gasped as he kneaded it in his hand, rubbing over her nipple tenderly. She arched into him and she started to take off her shirt and bra as he continued to rub her. As she took off her bra, he leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, licking and pulling on it as her hands automatically grasped the back of his head, pulling him closer to her as she moaned out his name. She felt his hardness against her thigh as he moved to the other breast. Inuyasha suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes. He had transformed completely into full demon. He waited to see her reaction to him. Did she really love all of him like she had said? Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled, pulling him into another kiss. Inuyasha relaxed against her, his demon side satisfied with her reaction. Kagome reached down and removed her skirt and panties, and inuyasha pressed up against her again as his hardness throbbed against her. "Want to be mate?" He growled in her ear. Kagome felt her arousal spike and a shiver went through her body. "Yes. Want to be inuyashas mate." She gasped out. Inuyasha pushed her against the wall and she gasped again as he started to enter into her. He came to her barrier and paused, unsure if he should continue. Kagome noticed his hesitation and she thrusted herself forward, making him enter and break her barrier in one swift motion. Inuyasha panted, loving the feeling of being inside of her. He started to thrust in and out as she started to gasp out his name in pleasure. He pushed her farther into the wall as his control broke and he started going as fast as he could inside her. Kagome panted as he thrusted into her, she was sliding up and down the wall from his power. She orgasmed, crying out his name as he continued to pound into her. Her back started to bleed from being rubbed against the wall so hard and fast. She orgasmed again as he bit down on her neck, holding her tightly against him with his fangs. Kagome swallowed heavily and gasped out, "inuyasha..." he couldn't stop or hold back though, his power picking up as he reached his end. Kagome held onto him as her back and neck bled. Inuyasha thrusted into her one last time as she orgasmed again, releasing inside of her.

 **end of lemon**

He leaned his head against her, both of them panting as inuyasha returned to normal. He looked up at her and his face paled. "Oh kami kagome...im so sorry...are you okay?" He asked as he smelled her blood. Kagome was still panting, but tried to see if she was hurt. She winced as she felt pain in her back, her healing leg, and healing arm. "I...i dont know...i hurt..." Inuyasha placed her in his lap as he sat down and started to look her over. He winced as he saw the cuts and bruises on her back and as he saw the bruises on her arms and legs. He lowered his eyes in shame. "Im so sorry. You must hate me." Kagome looked at him in suprise. "Why would i hate you? I love you inuyasha. So i got a little scratched up, so what? We just have to be careful next time." Inuyasha sighed, looking away. "I cant do that to you again kagome. I dont want to hurt you. I will not mate you again until i make myself human." Kagome looked at him in anger. "Inuyasha i love you as a hanyou! You don't have to change who you are for us to be together!" Inuyasha continued to look away. "I could have killed you kagome. Im sorry. Thats my decision." Kagome glared at him for a moment. "My mate is a hanyou. The hanyou i fell in love with. If you change yourself to try to protect me, you are no longer my mate inuyasha." She said angrily as a pang pierced her heart. She gathered her miko powers in her palm and placed it against the door. The door sizzled right before her powers faded. She sighed and gathered her clothes and put them on, walking angrily out the door, leaving inuyasha alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome ran, trying to get as far away as she could before the sobs broke free. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed inside her chest. She ran past the village, sango and the others looking up at her in alarm, trying to call her back, but she kept running. She took one last look at the village before she lept into the well with another sob. She ran into the house, throwing herself onto the bed as she continued to sob into her pillow.

Inuyasha dressed and sighed, walking forlornly to the village. He looked up as he heard panicked voices shout in his direction and a lone powerful and angry voice rang out. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" sango shouted at him as she struggled to get up. Miroku helped her to her feet and she marched angrily to inuyasha. Miroku sighed in relief that he was not the one receiving her anger this time. Inuyashas ears folded back as she glared, getting right in his face. "What...did...you...do?" She whispered dangerously. "I told her i was going to turn human and that i would not mate her again until i knew i could not hurt her." Sango looked at him angrily. "Did you really think she would be happy with you changing yourself for her? She loves you for all of you, not just a part of you." Inuyasha sighed, turning away. "I dont want to hurt her sango. Its too dangerous for her to be with me as a hanyou." Sango sighed and turned away, pausing for a moment to say, "Inuyasha. You could never hurt kagome. You wouldn't let yourself. You love her too much. But you know? You are hurting her at this very moment. Even if you don't realize it. There was more to that conversation the other day that you did not hear...kagome is not fully human either." Inuyasha looked up in shock as sango continued to speak. "Her father...he was a half dog demon...her mother loved him with all her heart. Then, one day, when souta was only a year old, her father was killed, trying to protect his family when they found out what he was. Her father died in her mothers arms in front of her eyes. The last thing he told her was, "never be ashamed of who you are or what blood runs through your veins. Find someone who loves you for who you are, not for what you could become." Sango took a breath, turning to face him again. "Love yourself for who you are inuyasha. Not what you could become. Then go to her. Bring her back home." She turned back and walked away, leaving inuyasha standing in place as he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sighed, her head pressed against the wall as she let the cold water cascade between her shoulder blades and wash over her back. The cold water helped her relax her feelings and forget her worries, if only for a moment. It had been three months since she had left. Inuyasha had not come after her. But she knew she had to go back. They would need her help finding the jewel shards, even if inuyasha didn't want to be around her, she would stay out of his way. She sighed again, turning the water off as she reached for her towel and dried herself off. She walked to her romm and turned to her closet, grabbing a loose and flowing red kimono with white flowers on the bottom. As she dressed, she looked at the well. This must be how it felt to be homesick. After so long, she was finally going back. She approached the well and with a deep breath, she jumped in.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and sat on the edge for a moment, breathing in the familiar scents of the place she had come to think of as home. She got up after a moment and walked towards the village. She wondered what she had missed while she was gone.

Kaede looked up and gasped as kagome approached her, dropping her herbs as she ran to her, pulling her into a hug. "Oh kagome. I'm so glad ye are home." Kagome held her tightly as her eyes filled with tears. "So am I kaede. Where are the others?" Kaede released her and thought for a moment. "Hmmm...shippo is still in fox demon training, miroku is in another village, warding off spirits for them, sango is in the forest, picking food from her garden, the stubborn woman, and inuyasha is where he always is. Sulking in the goshinboku." Kagome nodded and turned to go see sango. Kaede called out to her as she walked away, "tell that stubborn girl to take it easy! That baby could be here any day!" Kagome nodded back at her and continued to walk on. She finally made it to sangos garden and looked around, spotting her by some tomatoes. She made her way to her, careful to avoid the food growing everywhere. Sango looked up and shrieked in suprise, surging to her feet and throwing herself at kagome as she started to cry. Kagome managed to hold her up and she held her as she cried with her. "Oh...oh kagome...im so sorry! It was all my fault! Can you ever forgive me?" She asked into kagomes shoulder as she continued to cry. Kagome rubbed her back. "Its not your fault sango. You just wanted us to tell each other how we felt. Thats not a bad thing." Sango clung to her as her crying slowed down. "Inuyasha has not talked to anyone since you left. He hasn't even left the tree or the well since that day." Kagome looked down at her in suprise. "Why not?" She asked as sango wiped her eyes. "He kept hoping that you would be the first to come back. He didn't want to force you to return. And i couldn't convince him to go after you. I tried everything." Kagome looked at sango as she finished wiping the tears away. "He is so afraid to hurt you kagome. I told him about your father and he still is afraid to hurt you. I'm sorry kagome." Kagome looked at sango in concern as sango winced, rubbing her stomach. "Are you okay sango?" She asked, worried for her. "Im fine." Sango said, "Its been happening all day. Im sure it's just the baby moving." Kagome got on her knees and placed her hands against sangos belly. "Sango, you're in labor!" She shouted out as she looked up at sango. Sango blanched. "But...but how do you know?" Kagome pressed on sangos belly. "Your stomach muscles are contracting under my hands and the child has dropped down." Sango gaped at her. Kagome smiled at her questioning look. "I have been taking classes sango." Sango tilted her head at her and kagome shook her head. "I will explain later. Lay down so i can help. Its too late to get kaede." Sango complied, laying down and wondered why kagome knew so much about this. Her mind pushed the question aside as she felt the pain from the contractions growing. She yelled out in pain. Where was miroku when she felt like hitting something? Damn that man. He would get what was coming to him. At the moment, she didn't want him to touch her ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome held the baby in her arms, looking down at it as she was lost in thought. Was this what it would feel like to hold her own child? She pulled herself back to reality and handed sango her child with a smile. "What are you going to call him?" Kagome asked as sango made sure the little boys windtunnel was secure. Sango looked down at him and thought for a moment. "I want to call him Niho. After mirokus father." She whispered as she held him close. Kagome looked down at the child, her gaze going once again to the childs inherited curse. She came to a decision. She would kill naraku herself and make sure that Niho and miroku would never have to worry about the kaazana again. She stood up suddenly, looking out into the distance as she stood, torn between seeing inuyasha one last time, or avoiding the heartache and going immediately after naraku. Sango looked up at her, noticing her distraction. "Kagome, whats wrong?" She asked as she sat up with the child, her eyebrows raised in worry. Kagome backed away slowly. "Im so sorry sango. I have to go. Before inuyasha gets here with miroku. They are already almost here. They followed your blood scent." Sango held out her hand, reaching for kagome. "Kagome..." she whispered softly, "please...don't go..." kagomes eyes filled with tears. "Im sorry sango. I have to." Sango looked into kagomes eyes, the realization hitting her suddenly. "Kagome...are you? Is that how you knew so much about childbirth?" Kagome continued to back away, her eyes still meeting sangos. "Please...tell him goodbye for me..." Kagome whispered as she tore her eyes away, turning and running as fast as she could into the forest.

Sango let her hand drop as she watched her sister dissapear into the trees. Her eyes welled up with tears as she realized what kagome was planning to do. "Oh kagome..." she whispered to herself, "please...dont do this...not for me..." suddenly, she could her someone running towards her, and she looked up as inuyasha came into view with miroku at his heels, panting and out of breath. Miroku finally caught his breath and looked up, pausing as he saw the child in sangos arms. He approached nervously as he sat next to her. Sango looked into his eyes as she handed him the child. "Miroku...meet Niho...your son..." mirokus eyes filled with tears as he placed a kiss on sangos forehead and he looked down at his child. Sango looked up at inuyasha as he looked around the forest. "Shes gone inuyasha." Sango whispered, her eyes filling with tears again. Inuyasha looked at sango as sango tried to hold back her tears. "She...she left a few minutes ago...and i think i know what she is planning..." Inuyasha waited impatiently for sango to finish talking. Sango took a breath and continued, "she went after naraku, inuyasha. I think she is planning to sacrifice herself to destroy him." Inuyasha growled in anger as he sniffed the air, searching for kagomes scent. Sango spoke up, "she might not have the same scent inuyasha. She...she is with child..." Inuyashas eyes widened as he looked at sango. He finally whispered hoarsely, "how...how do you know?" Sango shook her head, "she had gotten bigger, and she had been learning about childbirth. She kept rubbing her belly when she thought i wasn't looking. Please inuyasha, go stop her from doing whatever it is she is planning on doing." Inuyasha nodded, panic striking his heart as he searched for her scent once again. He suddenly stopped as he smelled something like kagomes scent, but it was mixed with a combination of his own scent and kagomes scent blended together. He almost lost it in front of the others, but he pushed back his tears and took off at a run, going after his mate. He didn't care anymore about becoming a human to be safer, he just wanted kagome back. He would do anything to make her happy, and if that meant remaining the way he was, he would do it for her. At least as a hanyou, he could protect her. His eyes narrowed as he thought of something sango had said. What was kagome planning to do to destroy naraku that would kill her as well?


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha ran after kagome as fast as he could, but she always seemed just a little too far ahead of him. He cursed that he hadnt gone after her sooner. After running for a while, a figure appeared in front of him. He recognized her raven black hair as she stood in place ahead of him. "Kagome!" He shouted as he ran to her, coming to a stop behind her. "Kagome, what are you planning to do? Sango said that you were going to sacrifice yourself to kill naraku!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, and suddenly, "kagome" dissolved before his eyes, leaving one of narakus dolls behind. He was about to turn around when a heavy object hit him over the head and knocked him out.

Inuyasha woke up tied to a tree with a gag in his mouth and naraku in the field in front of him, looking out into the forest. Inuyasha struggled against his binds, growling, but naraku had used his powers to protect the ropes. Inuyasha looked around warily. What was naraku waiting for?

Kagome was running towards narakus aura, determined to reach him before inuyasha caught up to her. She could not let him know what she was planning to do. She came to a stop as she felt narakus aura directly ahead of her. She stepped out of the trees and took in the sight before her, of naraku waiting for her and inuyasha tied up against a tree. She froze as his eyes met hers and he let out a warning growl. She could understand what he was trying to say to her. 'Kagome! Whatever you are planning to do, don't you fucking dare do it! Get out of here with our pup and run!' Kagome ignored him and turned to naraku.

Kagome faced naraku across the field and he tilted his head to the side as he studied her. "I was expecting more of a challenge than this. How do you plan to do anything by yourself little girl? My power is far too great for you to challenge." Kagome just stood there and a smile came to her lips, unnerving naraku for a moment. "You see naraku...there is a power you do not have...the same power that brought me to inuyasha. The power that brought my mother and father together to create me and my brother. The power that created the life within my womb. The power that even now protects my miko half from my fathers blood that runs through my veins..." she closed her eyes as a ball of pink power gathered in her right hand and a ball of black power gathered in her left hand. She brought the powers closer together, it was a lot off effort, they automatically repelled each other. Naraku became deeply unnerved as blood began to seep from kagomes eyes. "Its the power that is greater even than death itself." With a last look at inuyasha who was tied up and gagged against the tree, she gave a shout and smashed the powers together above her head. In the moment of silence, kagome shouted out, "that power is love!". A loud earth-shattering explosion boomed out around them, kicking up dust and making it impossible to see either kagome or naraku. Inuyasha let out a roar through the gag in his mouth, and struggled against his binds. Narakus power was no longer on them now and he broke them easily. He lept to his feet and headed through the dust, searching for kagome.


	13. Well

Well the last chapter was not as long as i hoped for, but next chapter definitely will be. It will explain a lot of things going on! I hope you guys like it and i appreciate you reading!

Love,

Lady tashimaru


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome opened her eyes, wincing and shielding them from the brightness for a moment before her eyes adjusted. Everywhere she turned, there was an unending bright white light. She stood still for a moment. "Did i do it? Did i kill him?" She whispered to herself, "where the hell am i?" "Far from it young lady. And watch your language! That mate of yours has rubbed off on you too much." A voice boomed out as she turned towards it. It was a voice that even after all of these years, she could still remember it singing her to sleep at night as if it was only yesterday. "Dad?" She called out, her heart in her throat, "is that you?" Suddenly a figure approached her, his raven black hair flowing even though there was no wind, his black dog ears on top of his head twitching endlessly and his crystal blue eyes that were looking at her with love. "Hey kiddo. Been a while huh?" He asked, smiling at her. Kagome teared up and ran to him, hugging him as close as her rounded belly would allow her to. "dad...is it really you? but...you're dead..." he continued to smile down at her. "so?" he asked as he gave out a chuckle. "I can still come visit my daughter when she is stuck between worlds." Kagome pulled away and stared at him, looking around. "so...am I dead too?" she whispered as she rubbed her belly soothingly. He shook his head. "No. Not yet at least. But of course, that is all up to you. Let us walk together. There is much to explain kags." Kagome smiled and walked with him through the brightness. Her father walked evenly with her and he began to speak. "so... I guess I should start at the beginning. Your mother and I met when we were only sixteen years old. We loved each other the moment our eyes met. I didn't know until later that her family had miko powers. She didn't know I was half-demon until I took her out to the forest and took off my hat. I thought she would hate me or try to get rid of me. Instead, she just smiled and said it was about time I took off that god-awful hat. Then she tried to pet my ears." He gave another chuckle. "Your grandfather-my father- disowned me when he found out I had chosen a miko as my wife. I didn't care though. Because not only did I have your mother, but shortly after we found out we were to have you. You can imagine my panic for you. A child with both miko and demon powers within her? It had never been heard of, or ever imagined. I was so afraid when you were born that your demon half would fight the miko half and kill you with time. We kept a close eye on you, but you were just a regular happy healthy baby girl. I was so relieved, and so happy. Then we had your brother a few years later and I panicked again. However, your brother was different. He does not have any miko powers within him. I believe it runs only in the females on your mothers side. I breathed again. We were so happy with our little family. I believe I was a good father. I loved you with all my heart and tried to make sure you would be happy and grow into a wonderful young woman. But...I never got to see you grow up. One of the police officers caught a glimpse of me with my hat off, and by the time I found out he had gotten reinforcements to come to the house, it was too late to hide you. I told them I was just a traveler and you had nothing to do with me and to leave you alone. Thankfully you hadn't inherited my ears and they couldn't prove you were mine right then and there. Your mother put you in your room with your brother and she returned to me. By that time, they had left and left me dying on the floor. You came back downstairs and saw what was happening. Your mother held me as I gave you my last advice I could give to you. I'm so sorry I never got to see you ride a bike or start school, or everything I should have been there for." Kagomes lip trembled as she shook her head. "It's not your fault dad. I loved you and I knew you would have loved to see me grow up. You were a wonderful father to us." He sighed and continued on, "I should tell you why you're here and not in the afterlife now. When you intended to kill yourself to defeat Naraku, you mixed your miko half with your demon half. You believed that they would fight each other and kill you both in the explosion. You were only half right. It would have killed you instantly, but the powers recognized each other. My powers recognized your mothers powers, and they mixed together because they could sense the love we had for each other. Now you are truly mixed with miko and hanyou completely. You will not age like a human anymore. You will age like a hanyou. I don't know how the child will grow, but the child is fine with the powers within it as well. You managed to kill naraku with your powers, he has already passed through to hell. Now, the only thing left for you to do is to make a choice. Either you fight for your life, or you continue on to heaven with me." Kagome stood still for a moment. "Dad...I love you, but I have to go back. I cant do that to inuyasha." He nodded and smiled again. "As I expected. Do not cry for me, we shall meet again one day. And I will be here waiting when you return. Now, return to your mate and raise my grandchild the best way you know how. With lots of love and happiness." he pulled her into a last tight hug before the whiteness around her turned to black and she closed her eyes, willing herself to fight for her life.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, Lady Tashimaru here! Just wanted to let you know that it might be a while before a new chapter, I start college on the 21st! I am not abandoning the stories but I might be a little busy for a while. I'm starting pharmacy school finally! Please just bear with me and I will get them up as soon as possible! Once again, I appreciate you all reading my stories!

Love,

Lady Tashimaru


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha ran to kagomes unmoving body and took her into his arms as he fell to his knees beside her. "Damn it kagome, don't do this to me." He begged as he moved her hair tenderly away from her face. Her lips were blue and she was cold to the touch. He felt the sobs rise within him as he moved aside her kimono to reveal her belly that had only just begun to round noticably. "Kagome please I'll do anything just don't leave me..." he bowed his head over her as the tears finally began to fall. He just sat there and held her close as his heart clenched painfully as she remained unmoving.

Several months later...

Inuyasha was sitting by the grave, listening to the nature around him. He had placed her favorite flowers by her grave. Petunias. She always loved petunias. He jumped as a hand came down on his shoulder. "Inuyasha? You ready to go?" Inuyasha just nodded, not trusting his voice as he stood up. Suddenly he heard shippo yelling as he came to them. He was running at top speed and panted as he caught his breath. "Inuyasha! You gotta- its- come on!" Shippo shouted, jumping up and down in place. Inuyasha looked up in concern. "Shippo? Whats wrong?" Shippo continued to jump and growled out irritatedly, "just come on!" Inuyasha lept to his feet, looking at the grave one last time before he took off after shippo. He muttered a few words as he took off.

"Goodbye...mother..." he whispered as he ran to kaedes village. Sango was outside kaedes hut with her little boy niho. She smiled worriedly as he approached. "Youre just in time. Be quiet though." She whispered. "Did everything go okay?" He asked worriedly. Sango smiled. "you'll see." Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked into the hut. He looked around until he spotted her. He smiled and sighed in relief as she looked up at him and smiled. "Hey inuyasha." She whispered hoarsely, her voice breaking, "come closer. I wont bite...hard." she smiled as inuyasha finally grinned and sat next to her. She saw him looking nervously at the bundle in her arms and she moved the blanket aside. Golden eyes met his, looking around in confusion and wincing at the sudden light. Black dog ears laid back warily against her black hair. "Meet your daughter Nico, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as inuyasha felt happy tears spring to his eyes. He placed his forehead against kagomes, looking down at his daughter happily. This was the perfect end for the perfect day.


End file.
